


(не)большая игра с огнём

by symscader



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, girl!gintoki, it was very hot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symscader/pseuds/symscader
Summary: Гинтоки. Стал. Девушкой. Забытые мысли туманят разум, пудрят щеки яркой румяной и отвлекают от всех слов, произнесённые невинным голосом.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/You





	(не)большая игра с огнём

— Ты как-то изменился, — смотришь на девушку перед собой.

— У меня спина болит от этого, — он(а) щупает свою грудь. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Гинтоки стал девушкой.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Гинтоки.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Стал.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Девушкой.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Забытые мысли туманят разум, пудрят щеки яркой румяной и отвлекают от всех слов, произнесённые невинным голосом. Он(а) что-то говорит, жестикулирует до ужаса маленькими ладошками, и всё это смотрится невероятно мило и невинно, пока типичная для этого человека грубость не слетит с языка. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Становится жарко в комнате, тяжело дышать в присутствии дамы твоего сердца, которое сбилось с ритма, стоило только _ей_ появиться на пороге. Гул барабанов в ушах постепенно стихает, когда речь прекращается. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Эти глаза цвета утренней зари после кровавой ночи сводят с ума невинностью, через край готовой плескаться при любом движении. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀И не можешь сдержать желания касаться всего тела этой девушки.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Касаешься щёк и притягиваешь ближе, целуешь мягкие губы и падаешь в плен клубничного запаха, гармонирующего с новым образом. Ещё никогда дурацкое клубничное молоко не было таким вкусным, потому пьешь снова в попытках утолить жажду, однако тяжелое дыхание Гина сбивает с мыслей.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Её щёки пылают сильнее, а прекрасная заря становится лишь темнее. 

— Не продолжай… — щекочешь открытую шею и оттягиваешь одежду в сторону.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Все слова тонут в тяжелом дыхании и едва слышных стонах, когда кусаешь тонкую кожу, не замечая красных пятен, что остаются после. Её грудь мягкая и очень чувствительная, ведь одно прикосновение к затвердевшим соскам крадёт громкий стон с пухлых губ. 

— Гин, знал бы ты, какой красивый сейчас, — чувствуешь то самое удовлетворение и гордость, когда человек от одних прикосновений и поцелуев — _твоих_ прикосновений и поцелуев — полнится желанием, тело его пылает сильнее земли в жаркий день, и никакие слова не могут быть произнесены.

— Обещаю, — она сглатывает, когда отступаешь. Жажда стихла, удовлетворившись лишь малой частью того, что мог бы дать Гинтоки в этом теле. — Когда я верну свой ****, то уже ты будешь умолять меня о ***, **** и *****.

— Какие грубые слова ты опять произносишь, — усмехаешься и щёлкаешь девушку по носу, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на розовых устах.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Гин уходит, а ты идёшь принимать тёплых душ, чтобы усмирить вновь нарастающее возбуждение.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀«Дорогая, я дома», — от этого голоса трясутся руки и подгибаются ноги. — «Надеюсь, ты не забыла про обещание. Кагура решила остаться у Шимуры».

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀И кожей чувствуешь эту усмешку.

Чёрт.


End file.
